The Caged Goddess
by Amalasuintha
Summary: A mysterious chest is given to Water Goddess Suiren; however it disappears and odd things start to occur to the village's water supply. Unknown to them the caged goddess is returning and with Suiren punishing the village for no reason things grow hectic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Silence. It was almost always silent in the shrine of the Goddess of Water, save for the echoing sound of water droplets falling either onto the ground or into the pool of water.

Suiren was perplexed. Villagers generally didn't leave her offerings so late at night; let alone treasure boxes locked shut. The child-looking goddess held the chest in her hands as her golden eyes scanned over it. Whoever had placed it in her cave-shrine hadn't revealed themselves. In fact, Suiren had been asleep when they walked in. It was an impressive feat, she thought, for someone to be able to sneak up on her.

She walked over towards one end of the cave where a piece of rock jetted out from the wall, forming a table of sorts. She set the treasure chest on it and tried to open it up by force; the wood cracked and nearly broke because of the force Suiren used. She stopped immediately and shook her head. "I shall have to show Master Takushiki this tomorrow," the goddess mused aloud.

Leaving the chest on the rock, Suiren walked over towards the pool of water. She did not sleep on a normal bed; she slept surrounded by what she loved most, the water.

It could have been considered cold but Suiren was used to it by now. Once she was in the water her legs transformed, as did the bottom of her dress, moving together and shifting. By the time Suiren began to make her way over to the one rock she laid her upper half upon, Suiren's legs and bottom of her dress had shifted into a blue fish tail. From where her ears were jutted out two fins and the golden arm bracers, with their three red jewels, also formed two fin-like appendages, but instead of blue they were gold.

Generally, Suiren wore her hair up, but she never did so when she slept. She undid the bandage-looking bands around her pigtails and allowed her hair to fall down to her waist, where her lower half turned into a fish tail. After setting the bandages next to her rock Suiren rested her top half against it and shut her eyes, determined to fall back asleep.

However, as Suiren fell into unconsciousness she didn't notice the purple glow coming from the treasure chest, nor did she hear the clicking of the locks. The only thing she heard was the familiar dripping of water and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know Suiren is a bit OOC, but it'll be explained later on. Hope that I wrote everyone else close to themselves—Izuna is harder than she looks!

* * *

><p>"Shino-sis?"<p>

"Yes Izuna?"

"What the hell happened to all of the water?"

Shino, a black haired kunoichi, was staring at the river leading to Suiren's shrine in astonishment. Next to her was Izuna, a messy pink haired kunoichi, who looked as if she was about to scream. They had just woken up, smelly and drenched in sweat from the intense goose chase Izuna had set them on the night before. Unfortunately for the two they awoke to panic in the village as the river had dried up, as did any wells. People were claiming it was one of Suiren's pranks again and were accusing others of angering the goddess.

Looking over at Shino, Izuna clenched her gloved hands tightly. She needed a shower or a bath if she didn't want to continue smelling like sweaty socks; however, with all the water gone that wasn't possible. Shino saw the annoyance in Izuna's green hues and tried to speak up before she could go into a rant, but it was too late.

"I'm going to go strangle that brat for turning off the water! She can't just do that whenever she feels like. No one's done anything to anger the gods, not yet at least!"

Sighing, Shino shook her head. "Izuna, before you go barging in and actually angering the gods again, maybe you should see if the priest knows what's going on."

Izuna huffed and opened her mouth to protest, but stopped short when she saw that certain look in Shino's crimson eyes.

"Izuna, do you want to see Hell?" Shino asked with an all too pleasant smile on her face.

"Asking the priest," Izuna begrudgingly muttered.

"I'll go find Grandboss and Mitsumoto and make sure that they are okay. Last time I checked they were both still asleep."

Izuna nodded in agreement and both of them walked off in their respective directions. However, when Shino was out of sight, Izuna adjusted her path. Instead of heading to the priest's house or Takushiki's shrine to see if that was where the priest was, she snuck into the water Goddess' shrine.

_What Shino-sis doesn't know won't kill me,_ Izuna thought with a mischievous giggle. The brat would regret turning off the water in the village as long as she had something to say about it, and in her mind she did.

* * *

><p>Kagen, the God of Fire, stared down at Suiren who hadn't yet moved from her spot of slumber. He ran a gloved hand through his wild, fire red hair before kneeling down next to the younger goddess. "Suiren," he said loudly, "wake up."<p>

Suiren moved just slightly in her sleep. She had moved sometime in the night and seemed to be curled up more into the fetal position, her hands pressed firmly against her chest. "Go away," she commanded, surprising Kagen—he had been positive she was unconscious.

"Master Takushiki—"

"I'm not in the mood, Kagen." Suiren's voice sounded dull and tired. Kagen scowled and shook his head at her behavior; first Takushiki told him to check up on her, as he sensed a disturbance, and now she was giving him the cold shoulder for no apparent reason. While also the god of fire, Kagen was the god of passion and health. Takushiki must have thought that he could improve Suiren's condition, had she been in one, but it seemed like there was nothing he could do since the only condition she had was crankiness.

"Suiren, you can't ignore Master Takushiki's orders," Kagen persisted, but Suiren simply didn't answer this time. However, Kagen wouldn't be deterred so easily. "If that's the way you want it," he muttered as he slipped his arms underneath Suiren and around her, pulling her up into the air and into his arms.

At right about this time Izuna walked into the shrine and saw Kagen and Suiren—Correction, she saw Kagen holding Suiren and getting barreled by a strong wave immediately after, not including the elbow to the mouth Suiren generously gave him that Izuna couldn't see.

Coughing and hacking, Kagen fell to the floor soaked to the bone. "Suiren!" he roared and leapt to his feet, fur forming on his arms and his fingers turning into claws. His reddish brown eyes were narrowed into a glare and, from what Izuna observed, looked as if he was ready to rip Suiren a new one. Suiren, however, had simply transformed back into her more human-like state and casually got up to her feet.

"What was that for?" Kagen demanded, his claws twitching every few seconds. Izuna, going with the ninja way, remained hidden in the shadows. Whatever was going on, something was about to happen and Izuna wasn't sure if she wanted to get in the middle of a brawl between two gods.

"I felt like it," Suiren replied blankly, although a smirk snaked its way onto her features. "I said, go away didn't I?"

Kagen went to take a step forwards, as he had every intention of teaching Suiren a lesson the hard way, but Izuna's moral judgment (which was quite rare to see) kicked in and she leapt from her hiding spot and shouted, "Wait just a second!"

Both of the gods looked over at Izuna, their looks expectant.

"What?" they both asked; Kagen sounded much more agitated than Suiren.

"Eheheheh…" Izuna chuckled and scratched the back of her head, her fingers grazing the black strap of her goggles with their white lenses that vaguely resembled cat ears, a nervous expression overcoming her facial features. "I was going to tell the brat to turn the water back on."

Suiren arched an eyebrow at Izuna and already had a response locked and loaded from the moment the girl had opened her mouth, but her right hand flew to her head. "Blasted headache…!"

Kagen rolled his eyes at Izuna—the water had not put him in a very good mood—before looking back at Suiren. He was about to challenge her, but when Suiren looked at him with confusion in her eyes and asked, "Kagen, what are you doing here?" he stopped.

"Huh?" Izuna took some steps closer to the two gods, making sure to stay closer to Kagen than Suiren, and cocked her head. "You just barraged him with a wave, what do you mean why is he here?"

"I would not have done that."

"Yes," Kagen said through gritted teeth, "you did."

Suiren looked honestly lost for a few moments, but shook her head in the end. "I do not have any recollection of doing such a thing, Kagen. I only would have done so had you nearly set the village on fire again."

"Hate to interrupt things here, but…" Izuna eyed Kagen and then Suiren, as she could tell Kagen glared at her but kept speaking, "I think it'd be appreciated if you stopped your prank or whatever you want to call it and turned the water back on."

Suiren was beyond confused. What were they talking about? The last thing she remembered was having a rough night's sleep. However, she was offended by having one of her punishments—not like she was punishing anyone—a prank. "As I've said, I have no recollection of doing such a thing. I did not turn the water off, as you put it."

Izuna felt her temper flare, but Kagen was confused, albeit still angry about Suiren soaking him and his clothing with water.

"Suiren, I think you should come with me to see Master Takushiki, now. Something isn't right here."

Suiren nodded; Master Takushiki would likely know what to do. "Let's, I need to show him the offering I was giving last night anyways."

"Offering?"

"Yes, the one I placed on the wall over there—the chest."

Kagen's hands went back to normal and the fur receded, but still he was frowning. "Suiren, there is no chest. I looked around before I tried to wake you up."

Suiren's eyes widened, but before she could speak Izuna piped up.

"It's good and all that you both aren't going to rip each other's throats out… but can you PLEASE turn on the water?" Izuna cried and gave her best pleading look, false tear and all.

"I cannot reverse something I did not do," Suiren said as adamantly as possible, while Kagen sighed.

"Let's just go see Master Takushiki." The sooner the better in his opinion; especially since Fuuka would be there and with her wind powers surely she could dry him off.

"Wait; if you guys are going to see the old man I'm going to see him too. I want some water already!" Not only had Izuna not showered, but she also had only taken one glass of fruit juice before heading out. Already she was starting to feel thirsty.

"Fine, let's just go." Kagen was in no mood to argue, and so he wouldn't. Izuna was too stubborn to take no for an answer anyways, something that the gods had learned a while ago.

* * *

><p>Five out of the six gods of the village were standing in a semi-circle in Takushiki's shrine. Takushiki was not with them yet, as he was in a back room meditating. It had only been about twenty minutes, but to Izuna it felt like a lifetime. She kept continuously fiddling with her yellow scarf with its flower imprint on it and tapped her white sandals impatiently on the shrine floor.<p>

"What's taking Takushiki so long? Someone just go get him!"

Shuuchi, the God of Earth, shook his head at Izuna's impatience. Shuuchi was tanned and muscled and wore an off white tunic with silvery blue 'blocks' around its collar. On each upper arm he wore armguards, but only his left one had metal plating on the top as well as the bottom. Around his waist was some sort of armor or fabric, Izuna wasn't sure which, in the color red with white fur around the edges. It was tied to his waist with a yellow band and he wore brown hamaka-like pants.

"Patience is a virtue; I'd suggest learning it." He smiled as his brown eyes trailed over to Izuna. "It would be quite useful for times like these."

"Says you! I bet you all had showers unlike stinky, stinky me." Izuna was being overdramatic again, but it was her charm. However, the others didn't see it as that.

"Of course we washed ourselves," Utusho, the God of Air, piped up. He smirked a bit wryly as he added, "It's because we know of basic hygiene."

Utusho was one of the more beautiful gods; he looked more female than male, with his short, choppy ashen hair and feminine facial features and figure. Like Suiren, he had a marking on his forehead—however his mark was merely a light blue droplet shape, as opposed to her slightly more complicated one. Utusho wore a black shirt which showed off his lean stomach with belts wrapped around the torso and sleeves—the same went for his gloves, which had belts wrapped around the edges. Otherwise, he wore a simple pair of pants, toga-like skirt over said pants, and boots—not counting the white fluff on his right shoulder.

"Shut up, pretty boy!"

"Thank you for the compliment."

Izuna furled her hands into fists. Where was the old man? She wanted to get this over with and watch Suiren get told off for taking all of the water away before getting cleaned up.

Fuuka, Goddess of Wind, chuckled at Utusho's and Izuna's exchange. "Oh, be patient Izuna. Master Takushiki will not keep us waiting for much longer."

Fuuka was the only female god aside from Suiren. Her hair was a darker, dustier pink than Izuna's and was much longer; she had it tied in a ponytail with a green scarf. She wore a simple indigo kimono-like dress, but instead of having sleeves it had straps, and her sleeves were only connected to the side of the dress. Fuuka's skin was fair and her eyes purple; it was funny in a way, she looked young yet acted like the mother to others.

"The old man better—"

"What are you saying, Izuna?"

It was Takushiki. The five lesser gods bowed to him, each saying a quick greeting, but Izuna merely turned around to give him a dirty look.

"I said you better hurry up and turn the water on, old man!"

Takushiki was thought to be the eldest of the gods; he sure looked it, at least, as he appeared to be in his late-fifties to somewhere in his sixties. He had short gray hair that was brushed back save for two locks of hair on either side of his face sectioned off with a yellow, blue, and red bead. Takushiki wore black robes with red and gold going down the front, the gold not only lining the red but also marking a large design on his torso. He was stoic looking and, to Izuna, appeared older than the last time she had seen him.

"The water will return as soon as the matter at hand is resolved." He dismissed her and turned to the five lesser gods who all bowed and said, "Master Takushiki." Izuna only gave him an impatient look, but Takushiki knew to ignore the young girl.

"Master Takushiki," Suiren said, "why are we here? I don't understand what has happened."

"That is what I wished to ask you, Suiren. What has happened? You've cursed the village unprovoked and the villagers are in frenzy because the village has dried up. You even attacked Kagen."

"Yeah!" Kagen, who had been gratefully air dried by Fuuka, exclaimed. "What was that about?"

Fuuka smacked Kagen on the back of his head immediately afterwards. Takushiki merely raised his hand up; a signal that they were to cease what they were doing and listen.

"Was there anyone in your shrine, Suiren?"

Takushiki should have known the answer; he was the God of Consciousness after all. Still, Suiren uniformly answered, "I haven't cursed the village; I don't know why I'm continuously being told that. And no, no one was in my shrine to my knowledge."

Sighing, Takushiki nodded. "What about any strange items, perhaps?"

"Yes, but Master Takushiki, how is this relevant?"

"I'm wondering this too," Utusho said. "I think we've all accidentally used our powers. Suiren is still a child; she might have cursed the village in her sleep."

"I am not a child!" Suiren snapped; she was the youngest in body and, although she would never admit it, mind compared to the other gods. It was true she looked like a child and behaved like one at times too, but it irritated her greatly. Izuna, however, merely found it funny enough to laugh mockingly at.

"Aww, is little baby Suiren mad?" Izuna taunted between laughs.

"Shut the hell up," Suiren spat, which was unlike even her. Izuna blinked and stared at her for a moment, surprised by Suiren's sharp response; however, it only tipped something off to Izuna that she ought to retaliate.

"Don't tell me what to do brat; you're the one in trouble here for turning off the water! Accident shmaccident—I bet you did it on purpose!"

"Both of you be quiet," Utusho said. "You both are giving me a headache."

"Oh yes, because somehow you're the boss of me." Suiren rolled her eyes. Utusho narrowed his brows at the younger goddess, as did the other gods save for Fuuka, who looked at Suiren in shock.

Takushiki knew where this was about to go. "All three of you, silence! Fuuka, escort Izuna out of here. Suiren I wish to speak with you—alone. You as well, Utusho. The rest of you may go back to your shrines. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master Takushiki, of course you are," Utusho muttered. Suiren seemed smugly satisfied while Izuna, who was being pushed out by Fuuka, merely seemed irritated.

Everyone but Takushiki, Suiren, and Utusho left the shrine. Takushiki was looking from God to Goddess, contemplating in his mind who to start with.

"Utusho, go into the back room. I will speak with Suiren first."

"Yes Master Takushiki," Utusho said mechanically before he headed to the appropriate room.

"Suiren," Takushiki asked now that Utusho was gone, "what is with your conduct?"

"That's an easy one, Takushiki—" she took him aback by not calling him Master, "—I simply don't care." And with a turn, Suiren dissipated into droplets and disappeared back to her own shrine leaving Takushiki to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it's been so long since I've submitted! I plan on continuing this fanfic, albeit a bit irregularly because of other projects. I might do a few other The Devouring fanfics and, as I can't find any, a fanfic of Mercedes Lackey's Beauty and the Werewolf. But for now, let's get back to The Caged Goddess.

* * *

><p>"Shuuchi," Kagen started, eyes narrowed, "I don't think Suiren is in the right mind."<p>

"She's the youngest of all of us," Shuuchi replied, calm as ever. "There might be something troubling her. And, as we can all tell, the water's back." Then he frowned. "However, you and I as well as the others can sense the animosity between her and Master Takushiki now. He's meditating over the proper course of action."

"Can't believe she snubbed the Master—does Suiren have a death wish?"

Shuuchi smiled. "He wouldn't kill her. However, I foresee him monitoring her closely for the next while to come."

"As long as she doesn't soak me again!" Kagen growled. He furled and unfurled his claws, his muscles visibly tensing and relaxing in constant succession. Shuuchi chuckled and bid Kagen farewell before returning to his shrine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Izuna sauntered outside after taking a long relaxing bath now that the water returned. "Ahhh! Feels so great to be clean!" Grandboss, Shino, and Mitsumoto glanced at her.<p>

"Yes it does. It's a feeling I've come to enjoy!" Mitsumoto cried. He stared at Izuna, blushing madly. "You know Izuna, we could—"

"Enough." Grandboss sighed wearily. He knew all too well how this would go. "I'm curious to see what the village chief has to say about this. Since you didn't speak with him Izuna, I believe you should come with Shino and Mitsumoto and I."

"Whaaaat? Do I have to? I want to, I don't know, bask in the fact that the brat got a talking to. I don't want to hear the chief try to guess why she did it."

"Izuna," Shino said, "you were supposed to talk with the chief while I made sure Grandboss and Mitsumoto were okay. It won't hurt you to do as you're told."

Izuna sighed dramatically and threw her arms up. "All right already, I'm coming."

They took the short walk to the village chief's home only to find he wasn't there so they tried the shrine. The chief, Takechiyo, was praying in front of the shrine. As the ninjas grew closer they heard him muttering a prayer to Takushiki, speaking of some force he felt. Three of the ninja knew the polite thing was to wait, but the fourth didn't care. "Hey chief!" Izuna shouted. "We wanna talk to you!"

Takechiyo whirled around and scrambled to his feet, muttering curses and adjusting his robe. He grabbed his staff and eyed the four suspiciously. "Yes?" he asked hoarsely. "What is it?"

Shino glared at Izuna, who was silent aside from her giggling, and Grandboss smiled tentatively at the chief. "I'm sorry Izuna interrupted you, Takechiyo. Though, I do need to speak with you."

"Ah. I… I suppose I have time." Izuna sneered; the chief always had time. "Yes, yes. What is it you must know?"

"I've been pondering the goddess Suiren's actions and wondered if you knew why she would punish the village without reason?"

"Oh? That's all?" Takechiyo chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Suiren is the youngest god. She acts very mature but has acted childishly in the past."

"So it's just a brat being a brat?"

"Izuna! Do you want to anger her for real this time?"

"Aww, c'mon Shino-sis! She depraved the village of water because she felt like it. I can call her a brat if I—"

"Takechiyo, how about we go have some tea and discuss this matter? I have more I'd like to ask and I don't see us getting through this conversation easily."

Takechiyo smiled. The offer seemed to relax him. "Tea sounds lovely my friend, but I have more praying to do. If you'd excuse me…" He eyed them all again before turning and getting back onto his knees. Grandboss left, followed by Mitsumoto and Shino. Izuna already slipped off without them seeing where she went, so they let her be. It was easier than spending the rest of the afternoon searching for her.

* * *

><p>Suiren paced. She was in her shrine where she didn't dare leave. How she had brushed Takushiki off astonished her. What possessed her to do such a crazy thing? Master Takushiki had done nothing to deserve it. Even then Suiren would've held her temper.<p>

"Something is wrong," she muttered. "I didn't say that."

_This makes no sense. The offering is gone; I doubt I'll ever find it. I don't care to. But I do care to understand what made me be so disrespectful to Master Takushiki._

It had to have something to do with the offering. Everything happened after it was left at her shrine and now that things went wrong it was gone.

Did someone steal it?

"Not possible."

She would've sensed a threatening presence in her shrine. But whoever stole the offering had to be the one who left it or at least someone in league with the one who left it. It was the only thing that made sense unless she considered the theory she was losing her mind. _Maybe Kagen could help?_ He was the god of mental and physical health. If something was wrong with her mentally he might be able to cure her.

"No. I won't go to him and say I believe I am going insane. I am not."

Those words held no confidence; only worry.

What if she was going insane? She never thought she could, as a goddess. If it could happen she was in trouble, but it felt impossible. She was the goddess of peace—insanity opposed peace. Still, something was there. Suiren felt it and it sent chills down her spine.

Suiren decided to rest. She would later confront Fuuka and talk with the other Goddess about this. Fuuka was the goddess of human reason. While Suiren wasn't human Fuuka always had some form of insight on others' problems.

* * *

><p>Katsuye approached the village with hesitance. Had her Goddess succeeded with her endeavor? Katsuye had not returned to the village to see. Her Goddess put her under strict orders to not enter the village too early or else their plan might fail. <em>But I must see if all is well. If not, I can't risk losing her guidance forever.<em>

Unable to decide, Katsuye opted to head back to the forest but the distinct noise of snapping twigs and crunching leaves made her stop. She turned in time to see a pink-haired woman standing a few feet away from her, huffing and puffing. "What?" Katsuye muttered. Izuna glanced at Katsuye and they stared at each other briefly. Izuna broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" she practically screamed to the gods.

"Gah! You wretched, wretched girl—don't yell so loud!"

"What? Hey, name's Izuna and if you have a problem with yelling then don't yell at me!"

Katsuye made a strangled noise mixed between a grunt and a snicker. "An immature child who thinks her name means so much, how cute."

Izuna's brow shot up. "You say what now? At least I don't—whoa." Izuna clasped her hands over her nose and staggered back. "You—smell—awful! Jeez, when was the last time you bathed?"

She scowled. "I do not smell." Discreetly, she sniffed some of her hair as she brushed it back. Katsuye knew she smelled; her normally short, well-kept brown hair was filthy and matted to her scalp. She hadn't bathed in several days due to her Goddess' commands to keep moving and to not stop. Her skin itched and she needed new clothes, but that would have to wait. "Be gone and leave me be."

"You're really going to deny you smell like a dead animal? Whatever you want, old lady!"

Izuna marched back to the village. Katsuye glared daggers into the back of the younger girl's skull. Katsuye didn't require a reminder about her looks, not that she cared she already showed signs of age. Her Goddess wasn't easy to please, but Katsuye managed it. Stress was imminent. Mortal bodies were temporary. Katsuye decided she would bathe before she went into the village. "Only one more day," she reminded herself, "and then I can see for myself how things are going."


	4. Chapter 3

Takechiyo gratefully accepted the piping hot cup of tea Grandboss handed him. "What is it again you wanted to know?"

Grandboss poured himself some tea and sat down before answering. "I have some inquiries about Goddess Suiren, Takechiyo. You've said she's punished the village before?"

"As small pranks, yes." Takechiyo blew on his tea before tentatively sipping it. The tea scorched his tongue so he set the glass down and would wait a little longer. "They've been small pranks she'd revoke a short while later. Most of the villagers understand that she hasn't matured as much as the other gods and Suiren means no harm with what she does."

"I imagine it's stressful and boring to be the youngest," Grandboss mused.

"And some villagers are angry with that. Surprisingly, it seems like they're more accepting of Kagen's… accidents." Takechiyo paled when he thought back to when Kagen nearly destroyed the village. It had been an accident which Suiren had fixed, but it was a terrifying ordeal nonetheless. Grandboss chuckled.

"How long do her pranks usually go on?"

Takechiyo waved his hand. "It varies. Usually she doesn't take away all of the water supply for so long… It started late at night when a few villagers noticed, but they pegged it to a mistake or small prank. The first to notice it said he hadn't worried as he saw someone leaving an offering for Suiren some time earlier, so he thought all would be well when Suiren found it. It wasn't until this morning some started panicking."

Grandboss nodded. He drank from his now-cooled tea, as did Takechiyo. They sat in thoughtful silence until they both were nearly finished with their tea. Then Grandboss asked, "Was anything else amiss with Suiren's prank?"

"Hmm?" He'd almost forgotten they were talking. "Not with her prank, no. Though I was praying to Master Takushiki and I received the strangest revelation…" He stroked his beard with black, bony fingers. "He suspected there was a disturbance sometime last night. He didn't say anything else but he brushed it off, so I don't believe it was anything to be concerned about."

Grandboss nodded and finished his tea. "I thank you for meeting with me. We must talk again sometime."

* * *

><p>Izuna's stomach growled as she dragged herself to the inn. She ran for too long and hadn't noticed the gaping hole that opened in her stomach. She felt starved. If Izuna didn't get food soon she'd die! "So hungry," she whined. And she didn't have money on her so she couldn't buy anything from the lady shopkeeper, who wouldn't fall for Izuna's wiles.<p>

Up ahead of her, a young boy danced around his father. "Papa," he argued, "I wanna stay up! Pleasssssse, can we eat later?" The father laughed and shook his head, much to the dismay of his son who crossed his arms and pouted. "But-but—please! Just one more time around the village?"

"No Take, we have to go home to your mother. Understand?" Take was still with his arms crossed and his head hung. "Take?" Take's father frowned and knelt next to him. "Take? Take, are you okay?" Panic seized him and he shook his unconscious son. "Take?!"

The attention of the surrounding onlookers turned to the father and his boy. Izuna frowned and ran over to them. She had a suspicion of what had happened. When she got near her suspicions were confirmed when the father shouted, "He's asleep and he won't wake up!"

Immediately the whispers began. Some people cried out that the boy was cursed and must've angered the gods—others said it was something else entirely. All, however, thought one thing: Suiren was at it again. Izuna flinched as she heard someone shout, "Who angered the goddess Suiren? Show yourself before she curses us all!" People cried out similar things, threatening to use force against anyone and everyone who might've done it. Izuna wondered what would happen if people formed a mob.

_Nothing good,_ she thought and decided it was best to slip away before things got too ugly. Besides, she heard opposing voices saying it was madness to react this way and as she made her exit she saw people gathering around the village chief who exclaimed that "Master Takushiki and the other gods will not allow us harm! In the case of someone having angered the gods we will all give offerings and atone for whatever has been done."

He kept talking but Izuna didn't hear him as she made it to the inn just as Shino ran out. "Izuna! What's going on? It sounds like a riot's about to happen."

"If the chief doesn't calm 'em down there will be!" Izuna crossed her arms and glared briefly towards Suiren's shrine. "The brat's done it again. This time she knocked out some kid! I hope Takushiki gives her a good whooping for this crap."

Shino shook her head and sighed. "Come on. If things are getting rowdy Takechiyo will need our help."

"But I'm hungryyyyy."

"You can eat l—" Shino yawned. "Later, I meant—" She yawned again. Her eyelids drooped and her head hung.

"Shino-sis?" Izuna rushed forwards and grabbed Shino so she wouldn't fall. "Hey, wake up!" Izuna shook Shino vigorously but to no avail. She, too, was under Suiren's spell. Izuna gritted her teeth and glowered. _The brat just made it personal._

* * *

><p>Suiren's head screamed at her in agony. It was like someone set fire to her brain. She clutched the sides of her head and leaned against the wall of her cave for balance. She knew she had to get into the water. That was her element; she'd be more at peace there. Something, however, held her back.<p>

Everything inside of her felt diluted. She had no other way to explain it; she felt cut off from some of her powers. Suiren was sure she was using her abilities on some level but she couldn't figure out which ones.

_What is this?_ she thought. _It's a headache; I'm fine. I'm fooling myself into believing something is wrong when there is nothing. I was going to speak with Fuuka. That is it. I've worried myself to sickness._

_Or have you?_

Chills ran down Suiren's spine. That wasn't her voice, was it? That was something else.

"I am fine," she meant to say but instead said; "I have complete power over you."

Suiren's breathing hitched. That wasn't her! It wasn't—it just wasn't! She felt insane. She heard the walls talking, telling her to give in to the impulses racing around her mind. _What impulses?_

_The ones that tell you to abandon your peace-loving regime, of course._

Choking on sobs, Suiren slowly slid to the floor and curled up. She felt like she was dying. Hey, maybe she was. Suiren's body hurt and with each passing breath she felt less and less in control.

Her feelings reflected the situation going on outside.

People were getting rowdy. The village chief tried to calm them, to assure them everything would be fine, and Mitsumoto and Izuna acted as buffers for him so the elderly man wouldn't get squashed by the angry mob. They got between any forming fights and dissolved them. Well, they tried to. It was as if everyone was going crazy. Soon enough Grandboss came out of the inn and yelled:

"Will all of you SHUT UP? The noise you all are causing is killing my ears! I dare anyone to keep up this unbearable racket and see how well I can aim with a kunai."

"Grandboss?!" Izuna cried, but wasn't heard over the roar of the crowd. Off to her right, Mitsumoto and some guy were slugging each other. Others soon joined in—men, women, and even some children! Takechiyo even took to grabbing his staff and whacking anyone who came near. Someone came near Grandboss only to get sliced by a kunai he whipped out. Lucky for them it was merely a flesh wound.

Someone grabbed Izuna from behind. Immediately she elbowed them and whirled around, clasping their head between her hands, and brought the man's head down against her knee. She threw his crumpled body off to the side and spun on the ball of her foot, dropping down and sweep kicking two girls who got too close. When Izuna stopped she readied herself to leap up and attack the man in front of her—he was messing with one of the shopkeepers who was no match for him—when two large hands grabbed her upper arms and dragged her away. She tried to hit him but he held her securely and her kicks didn't cause him any pain.

"Izuna," Shuuchi hissed, "it is me. If you aren't under the spell, stop."

"Shuuchi? 'Bout time one of you gods got here!" Once he pulled her away from the crowd and released her, she turned on him. "Will you tell me what the hell is going on?!"

He shushed her. "In a moment. First, let you see why I pulled you away."

Confused, Izuna looked over to the mob. For several moments, she saw nothing. Then everyone was knocked over and forced against the ground by a strong gust of wind. In the center of the large group was Fuuka, who hadn't been there moments ago. And she looked livid.

"Now, what is THIS?" Izuna slipped behind Shuuchi upon hearing Fuuka's enraged tone. "As the Goddess of human reason, I know _none_ of you have any reason to be beating each other into bloody pulps. I have to say I am immensely ashamed to be a Goddess of this village filled with _filthy, disgusting, human mongrels._" Some people tried to stand but Fuuka raised her hand and another gust of wind blew, this time stronger, pinning everyone to the ground. "In just a few moments, I will let you all go. But if one more fight breaks out in this village—" The more she spoke the more demonic her voice became. "—I will unleash a wind storm upon this village like none of you have ever seen and will wipe each and every one of you monkeys out. Do you understand?" No one answered. "I SAID do you understand?" Most everyone stammered out an agreement. Then Fuuka smiled; her charming demeanor was back again. "Thank you. Have a lovely night everyone!"

Izuna had never seen such a large group of people clear out so quickly. Grandboss and Takechiyo were the only ones Fuuka helped stand though she ordered both of them to the inn and said something else Izuna couldn't quite hear, but assumed it was a threat. The only two people who hadn't moved were the man and his unconscious son. As Fuuka dealt with them Izuna turned to Shuuchi and muttered, "So that's her temper…"

Shuuchi laughed breathlessly. "Yes. If you ever wondered how Fuuka has so much respect that is why. She didn't even start getting mad, in all honesty." Izuna was ever more thankful that she only knew Fuuka as a super sweet girl. Then Shuuchi cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, you will need to go back to the inn as well."

"What?! No way! The brat cursed Shino-sis; I'm not gonna just sit around and do nothing."

"What's this?" Fuuka asked. She stood directly behind Izuna, her lips curled into the biggest smile. "I thought I told everyone to go inside… or did I forget that part?" She giggled and Shuuchi sighed at how pale Izuna went. "Come now Shuuchi; you get Izuna to the inn and then we have to make sure no one else tries to start a mob… I'd hate to destroy our home!"

Shuuchi didn't have to take Izuna to the inn. She sprinted to the inn, deciding it best not to risk tipping Fuuka's temper. Though part of Izuna burned knowing she wouldn't be able to confront Suiren about cursing people. She wanted to do what she did last time—kick some serious god-butt—to fix this. Little did Izuna know she would get a match with the one cursing the villagers. But it wouldn't be like anything she expected…

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do, Master Takushiki?"<p>

Utusho turned to face Takushiki, who was brooding over Suiren's unconscious body. They were in his temple now; not hers.

"I can't tell if her life is fading."

"But I sure can tell her sanity is." Kagen shuddered and stepped away from Suiren. "Her health is too. And to be honest, this isn't something I can easily fix."

Takushiki rubbed his temples. This wasn't something he had seen before. To be honest, he needed more time to think of what to do. "Her powers… Suiren's powers involve peace. I don't understand why they suddenly turned to chaos, but again I felt a disturbance when she used them."

"Master Takushiki, should we execute Suiren?"

Takushiki looked sharply at Utusho. Kagen gaped.

"Are you nuts? If she's gone then the power will be out of balance here. And do you really want to kill her?"

"Kagen, look at it this way: I'm the God of life, yet I can't tell if her life is fading or not. It's ebbing occasionally but something keeps taking its place. She's going insane and she is deteriorating. Although Suiren's powers lie in peace she somehow caused chaos. That will literally kill her. Kagen, can you honestly say executing her wouldn't be the more humane option?"

Kagen was silent. He didn't have an argument.

"My point is made."

"Yes it is, but I don't believe executing Suiren will do any good." Takushiki looked from Suiren, who was barely conscious, to Utusho and Kagen. "She's recovering slowly. Once this 'fit' is over we will have a lengthy discussion with her. We will decide what to do then."

"And if she goes into another fit before recovering enough?"

"Then the rest of us will think of something."

Kagen nodded. Again he found himself at a loss of words as there was no way for him to express how he felt about this. Suiren was dying. She shouldn't be, but she was. He prayed to Takushiki that Suiren would recover. Takushiki heard and nodded. "I will summon you two when we are ready to convene. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those wondering about Suiren being able to die, since she's a God 'n all, then I do have more of an explanation for how they could 'die', which I'll incorporate into the story near the end of this. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is going to come to an end soon. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it to the end. (:**

**ALSO, one of my friends is trying to get her name out there on a site called IMVU and I'd love it if you guys would check her out. She develops on there and makes badges, as well as DPs, banners, and you could probably ask her about modeling. She also has a deviantArt account—she uses the same screen name, MasukiaMaru, on both sites.**

* * *

><p>Katsuye felt her mistress' Chaos spread throughout the village. If it weren't for the protection talisman she carried, Katsuye would have fallen under her mistress' spell alongside the villagers. However her mind felt unhinged since the ruckus outside began. She paced endlessly, unable to quell her fears. <em>I've been discovered,<em> she thought, _and they plan to run me through!_ The Gods and Goddesses of the village would not show her mercy. She would be finished.

Eventually she tried finding solace in the fetal position, but found none. Instead Katsuye's claustrophobia increased tenfold. She had never liked small or enclosed spaces. Usually she could tolerate them if there was an exit, an open window or door perhaps, or if it was penetrable. Not this time.

"I stole a hut and now the owner is going to come find me," she murmured. "He's big and strong and he'll slice me in two…" She choked on several sobs before her mind no longer felt unhinged and her mistress' anger receded. Euphoric, Katsuye nearly screamed praise and thanks to her Goddess but fear of being discovered silenced her cries before they began. An hour passed before she sat up and prayed for divine revelation.

* * *

><p>When Suiren woke she felt strange, like she wasn't completely there. When she sat up it was as if Suiren wasn't in control of her arms or lower extremities. Her neck craned upwards to lock eyes with Takushiki, but not by her command. "Master Takushiki," she breathed, finding some control with her words, "what happened?"<p>

"I was about to ask you the same." Takushiki's expression was firm but his eyes betrayed his composure. Suiren unwillingly smirked at his poorly hid confoundedness. "Suiren, I urge you to tell me what is going through your mind. I have never seen a God use powers that oppose their others."

"You mean the chaos outside?" The word, Suiren noticed, felt slippery on her tongue. Chaos. Was that something she should feel proud of? Her rationale ebbed and she decided that yes, she did like that word. It rolled nicely off her lips. "I can only guess where it came from, but I can't share."

"Can't or won't?"

Suiren grimaced. "Won't."

Takushiki offered her his hand. After visibly hesitating, Suiren took his hand and let him pull her up. When she tried pulling away he didn't let her go. "Why so hasty, Suiren?"

"Let me go," she whispered. When Takushiki grabbed her other hand, gripping them both tight, she spoke louder: "Release me, Takushiki. I don't wish to stay here." Her control; it slipped—each word felt more and more like a threat.

"Only when you tell me why you are cursing the villagers."

"How do you not see something is wrong?!" Suiren tried screaming, but what came out was: "For fun, obviously." Suiren grinned a maniacal, lopsided grin. "I don't want peace anymore when I can have chaos. It's more fun. The villagers think ill of me and don't respect me as they should; they don't fear gods. I want to change that."

"There are five of us. How do you plan to change anything when five others will stop you?" Takushiki's grip tightened painfully but Suiren didn't flinch. "I could make you leave here."

"And I could destroy the village."

"And you would do that?"

Suiren's resolve finally broke through. She looked horrified. "No! Master Takushiki I—I wouldn't!" Her mind was unhinged again. This was madness. She wasn't like that; she wouldn't think of destroying the village unless something truly terrible happened. "Master Takushiki I don't know what's going on but I didn't say that." Whatever was inside of her, controlling her, had receded. Otherwise she would've sealed her fate with her answer. Suiren was on the verge of hysterics when Takushiki released her, making her completely and utterly alone.

_I'm still here,_ a voice purred. If it weren't for Suiren's pride she would've been reduced to little more than a sobbing mass.

"Suiren, calm yourself," Takushiki said evenly. "Fuuka is waiting at your shrine. I want you to go there and stay with her. She will help you calm your nerves. I must convene with the others so we may come to a decision."

"About what?" She hoped her voice wasn't as timid as it sounded.

"You'll find out. Now go, but do not forget to release your hold on the villagers you've cursed into sleep."

Suiren didn't argue. She felt weak. Her legs wobbled and her vision refused to focus properly. When Suiren crossed the room she, having put about ten feet between her and Takushiki, teleported to her shrine to meet with Fuuka. Once she departed Takushiki sighed. "It's as I feared," he murmured. Utusho's suggestion had been a wise one. They had to banish Suiren if not execute her outright.

The other Gods would not accept this.

_It is unfortunate, but it is too bad._

* * *

><p>Fuuka smiled when she saw Suiren. She wanted to grimace at how different Suiren looked. In a short period of time Suiren had aged considerably. Large bags formed under her eyes. Her skin paled drastically. She couldn't walk straight and Fuuka sympathized greatly when she saw how hard it became for Suiren to do basic stretches with her. Usually it calmed their nerves, but not now.<p>

"How about meditation?" Fuuka suggested a half hour after they began. It was still dark out and the sun wouldn't rise for a long while. "It may do you good."

"I will try," Suiren said and collapsed onto her bottom. Fuuka chuckled and plopped onto her butt as well, but her fall was cushioned by a puff of air. "Fuuka, surely even you need sleep." To be honest Suiren only wanted Fuuka gone. As time droned on Suiren felt her patience dissipate rapidly.

"Nonsense. I could go all night!"

Suiren wanted to beat Fuuka's cheery demeanor right out of her.

They sat cross-legged on the floor. Both Goddesses closed their eyes; Fuuka hummed while Suiren opted for silence. The tension between Suiren's eyes grew more and more until her weariness took over and she succumbed to sleep. Somehow she didn't fall over so Fuuka let her be and continued with her meditation.

* * *

><p>Katsuye trembled. Exhaustion settled over her but she couldn't allow her mind rest. "I must stay focused," she breathed, "for my Goddess. My Goddess Neikan."<p>

With every passing minute Katsuye slowed her breathing and opened her mind. She willed Neikan to speak with her and give knowledge of their progress.

_I'm here, foolish girl._

Katsuye smiled. "Goddess," she murmured, "I am humbled for you to speak to me."

_And you will be dead if I am to fail. You clearly did wrong; I needed a body suitable for one such as I._

"But Goddess, I found you one! I delivered you to the Goddess Suiren's shrine. How have I failed you?"

_Her peaceful nature still fights against me. I could easily overpower her if it weren't for her powers combating mine. Chaos and Peace cannot mix. If it weren't for my ability to corrupt her mind with thoughts of paranoia I would be sealed within her. I will not be known as the Caged Goddess any longer!_

"But Goddess, if you can corrupt her mind then there is no problem, is there not? You are doing so well!"

_I cannot absorb the rest of her energy unless I corrupt her more. Give her mind a true reason to break; as of now, she still has resolve. I cannot use much more of my power on her either. Tell me Katsuye: What use is her body if it's permanently damaged?_

"Can't you fix it? Surely someone such as you has the power. And I thought you didn't need a new body—only the energy to recreate yours."

_I will mold her body into my own, child. But at this rate her energy will be spent up before I can absorb it. Her body's poor health shows the toll our clashing powers have taken. I require you to break her resolve._

"Yes Goddess, anything you ask!"

_I believe Takushiki is catching onto me. I will be shocked if he or any of the other gods haven't. Because of this, and your foolish mistake, you must send Suiren into a shock so awful that I can consume her with fear and insanity. Do you understand?_

"Yes Goddess, of course I do. I will think of a plan and carry it out immediately."

_It is in your best interest to not fail me again Katsuye. I hope you know that._

"I wouldn't dream of failing you."

A scornful laugh resounded in Katsuye's mind before the connection severed itself. Katsuye crumpled into a heap, her being exhausted to its very core, and fell into blissful sleep as her body recovered from the strenuous act of communicating telepathically with Neikan. She would have a very, very long day ahead of her when she woke up.

* * *

><p>As the sun slowly rose and all of the villagers were finally at ease—and those who had been cursed awoke—five of the six gods of the village convened within Takushiki's temple.<p>

"Master Takushiki, don't you think it's unwise to leave Suiren alone? I thought you wanted me to stay with her until you came to a decision."

"But Master Takushiki said that we would all speak—including Suiren—about what's going on. Unless something happened to change his mind…" Utusho eyed Takushiki, followed by the others. Takushiki sighed heavily with exasperation. This was not easy news to break.

"I have come to discover something troubling. The Suiren we once knew is gone, or at the very least disappearing." Staring down four different looks of apprehension made Takushiki want to sigh again, yet he continued with: "The disturbance I felt—her powers changing—it's all because Suiren is sharing a body with someone else. Or rather, her energy is mixing with someone else's."

The air grew heavy, and not from Fuuka's doing.

"I sensed it when the energy first merged with Suiren and it has been hiding within her. I've felt it coming like waves; it'll flow sometimes and others it will ebb. I can only guess that Utusho sensed this too when he said he couldn't tell if her life was fading or not, despite how Kagen—and Utusho and I, just by looking at her—could tell she was dying."

"How is that even possible?" Kagen cried, outraged. "She's a Goddess! She shouldn't be able to die."

"Kagen," Utusho drawled, his voice slow and even, "I don't think you realize that our physical bodies represent how our spirit is. We're practically spirits in the sense that we run off energy—pure, raw energy that we manipulate to personify ourselves. I'm guessing whoever is within Suiren is absorbing her energy. Can you imagine how powerful that would make another being? Not to forget, you were the one who sensed she was in poor health."

"I know I was! Look, can't we just rip whatever's inside of her out and teach the thing a lesson? Suiren's family and we can't just let it go on."

"Kagen's right." Shuuchi nodded with respect towards the hot headed fire god. "We cannot let this creature destroy Suiren. If one of us was in her place, she'd fight for us."

"Enough." Even Takushiki sounded weary. "I don't know if we can split the two. If we tried it may destroy Suiren. Therefore, we must banish her at the very least. We will fix the balance ourselves, but we will not allow an evil being to take the place of Suiren. If we do then we would only cause harm to our home."

"I say we execute her."

Utusho had never received a darker glare from Kagen in his life. Still, it didn't bother him much.

"I'm the God of Life, Kagen. While I understand it's considered precious it is something that's fleeting. It won't stay forever. Gods aren't immune to its end either."

"Enough. Kagen, Utusho—enough." Fuuka turned to Takushiki, her expression a mixture of sorrow and pain. "Can't we try? Suiren has a will. She could recover. I—"

"It's either we banish her or execute her. We have no other choice."

"Then we execute," Shuuchi said firmly. "Suiren would never forgive us if we allowed someone to absorb her fully. But Master, how do you suppose we go about this?"

Takushiki stared thoughtfully at the ceiling before returning his gaze to the others. "The five of us combined can turn her energy into something else—turn her into a gem, like the one we have signifying our covenant with the village. She will no longer be any threat to the village."

Kagen gritted his teeth. He was absolutely livid and the others were wary of the spontaneous combustion that sometimes followed Kagen's outbursts of rage. "When do we do it, and are we even going to tell her? Or do you want to let her die confused and betrayed?"

"We do it when the sun sets tonight. For now, save up your energy. We will need all we have for the events to come."


End file.
